


Malurus Melanocephalus

by dreamingofawolf (rl4sb4eva)



Series: Malurus Melanocephalus [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Collars, Fluff and Crack, Huge amounts of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/dreamingofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hux sees Kylo without the helmet the knight is flushed and sweat soaked, tipping water over his head and shaking the drips from his hair like an animal. Hux notices the sheen on his hair as Kylo pulls his undershirt off and scrubs at his face with it, the way it catches the light in the training room. When their eyes meet Hux feels the flush start to creep up his neck and grunts out a noise that could be a moan but he will argue is “Ren” to anyone who asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malurus Melanocephalus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoist (griesly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griesly/gifts).



> Written because Isy was looking for fluff, and I am incapable of leaving a fellow trash shipper fluffless apparently! Unbetaed as ever, written on the fly really.

The first time Hux sees Kylo without the helmet the knight is flushed and sweat soaked, tipping water over his head and shaking the drips from his hair like an animal. Hux notices the sheen on his hair as Kylo pulls his undershirt off and scrubs at his face with it, the way it catches the light in the training room. When their eyes meet Hux feels the flush start to creep up his neck and grunts out a noise that could be a moan but he will argue is “Ren” to anyone who asks.

The deep dark eyes crinkle slightly at the corners as Kylo slowly blinks once at him and smirks. “Can I help you General?”

Hux doesn’t choke on the spit gathering in his mouth, he clears his throat in an authoritative manner and manages to say “just wanted to remind you about the meeting this afternoon, you weren’t answering your com. Ren.” Kylo points at the helmet sat on top of his robes and the smirk widens.

“I’ll be there.” He says simply as he unclips his lightsaber hilt from his belt and takes his stance, rolling his shoulders into it and Hux stares at a drip of water as it slides from the end of a sodden curl and drips down the lines of Ren’s back.

Hux definitely doesn’t flee the room, he makes a strategic retreat and pauses to regather his wits outside the door.

–

The second time Hux sees Kylo without the mask, he’s relieved to see that the knight is not sweaty or flushed, but dismayed when he looks down and sees thick long fingers, pale and speckled with moles, holding a tool and repairing his helmet. The smoking remnants of a formerly useful control panel next to him, slashed with angry cuts and creaking as it slowly falls apart.

“You really are an animal, Ren. No control whatsoever.”

He twitches slightly at the huff of laugh Kylo gives, finally looking away from those large hands deftly repairing the helm and meeting the other man’s eyeline. The creases at the edges of his eyes are still there and his large lips are curving upwards into what Hux assumes will be another smirk. Until the man laugh again, a huff of noise seeming to come more from his nose than his mouth, and his lips part in a proper smile, canines pointed and white in the bright light of the room.

“Clean up after yourself, Ren. Or you really are no better than a beast.”

Hux turns sharply on his heel and walks away after tearing his gaze away from Kylo’s mouth takes a few seconds too long. And Kylo’s laugh echoes slightly as he hears the non-filtered voice almost sing-songing down the hall behind him. “Right away, General, Sir.”

–

Hux has grown so used to uniform that wearing civilian clothing and walking around the spaceport is a strange sensation after nearly a year on the ship and the base. Having to move around people rather than them rushing to hit the corridor walls is making his fist clench each times he brushes past a body, but he smiles slightly when he sees his goal and moves across the flow of foot traffic and towards the small shop.

By the time he reaches the counter to pay the Gossam behind it his arms are full of small packets and toys which he places on the desk as elegantly as he can, managing to catch the two that make a break for the edge and put them on top.

As the shopkeeper begins to tally his purchases his eyes catch on a spinning rack of trinkets, and the dark red leather of a collar that would be perfect for Millicent, despite the small heart shaped silver studs, he grabs one in the right size and adds it to the pile that is steadily being packed into a fabric bag.

Just as the Gossam puts the last bag of treats away he impulsively reaches back out to the stand and grabs another collar, the same design as the first but longer.

He smiles broadly all the way back to the transport ship, only pausing to school his face into its normal resting look when a ‘trooper guarding the ramp asks if he’s quite well.

–

Hux hangs his jacket up, sighing as he pushes his undershirts sleeves to his elbows and hears the tiny pitter patter of paws on the dark floors of his suite and Millie sits down in front of him, well trained enough not to rub herself all over his trousers and boots and he reaches down to scratch at the top of her head. “Better trained than my 'co-commander’, or at least less likely to destroy my ship.”

He walks over to the small cupboard and caf machine that constitute his 'kitchen’ and pulls a bag of “All Natural Baked Treats” from the jar on the counter and tips a few of the small crunchy squares onto his hand as Millie jumps up onto the counter and waits expectantly, eyes big and fixed on him.

He lets her eat the treats from his palm as he switches on the caf maker, going to put the packet back in the jar when writing on the side catches his eye “Perfect For Furry Animals - Ensure A Glossy Healthy Coat In All Seasons”. Hux smiles as an unbidden thought comes to him, and he grabs the cup of caf and goes to sit behind his desk, stopping midway across the space and turning back to grab a new, still sealed, pack of the treats from the jar.

He sits behind his desk, and grabs a white pencil left behind from the uniform tailors visit and uses it to circle the phrase on the side of the dark packet of treats, before grabbing a pod and quickly shoving them in. He finds the code to send the message pod to Ren’s personal quarters and pushes the engage button before he can second guess himself.

He smirks to himself as he opens the reports he needs to finish off that evening and gets to work.

–

Kylo doesn’t mention the treats, or even indicate he received them for three days after, but he does take to hanging around on the bridge and in the control room much to Hux’s chagrin and the General finds it impossible to ignore his presence.

Hux chokes on his caf however, and Phasma has to smack him on the back, when they walk into the senior officer meeting and he sees Ren’s mask on the table and Kylo tipping a small portion of crisp squares from the dark packet into a gloved hand and into his mouth. A smear of white pencil on one of the leather clad fingers.

The bastard smirks at him as he crunches down.

–

Millicent’s collar breaks three standard weeks later and it’s only then Hux remembers the red leather ones he picked up on the way station, digging them out from the toy drawer and taking a closer look at the pattern of round and heart shaped studs on the dark red stitched fabric, silver buckle shiny and bright with a D ring just next to it.

He pulls out an old embossing set he inherited from his grandfather, and selects the correct tools. Pressing the First Order logo into the round studs and M’s into the hearts’ polishing it to a mirror shine before scooping her up and buckling it on quickly and securely. Rubbing gently behind her ears as she sits on the top of his desk, holding his gaze and giving him a slow blink as her tail swishes across his data pad.

He grabs the longer collar running it through his hands again, feeling the telltale twitch of arousal as the image of the dark red against pale freckled skin flares bright in his head, and he quickly grabs the tools again. It’s sloppier than Millie’s, he knows that, but his hands are trembling slightly as he works, and he needs to finish before he loses the urge to send it. Hurriedly shoving it into a message pod and sending it with a sigh.

He slumps back in the seat and looks at his cat again, “well, that might be the worst idea I’ve had in a long time.”

–

Hux knows he’s in the room, can hear his footsteps getting closer and keeps his head up, back to the door, talking to Unamo despite the sudden dryness in his throat. And he hears Kylo stop behind him and expects to be dragged, punched, maybe even to feel the crush around his neck.

“General.”

He turns slowly, data pad held out in front of him like a tray. And his eyes fix on the red and silver collar hanging from Ren’s gloved hand.

“Your… _Pet’s_ I believe.” He growls out, dropping it onto the data pad. “Might I suggest a better fitting one next time, we don’t want unclaimed _beasts_ wandering the ship.”

Hux is slightly flushed, breath caught in his throat and half hard in his trousers as he watches as Ren stalks off.

If Unamo notices the hearts have embossed K’s rather than the expected M’s she wisely stays quiet and moves his attention back to the matter at hand. Ignoring the slight twitch in his hand as he slips the collar into his coat pocket and excuses himself from the control room.

–

Hux takes a deep breath and waits for Phasma outside the senior staff meeting room, not wanting to go in alone and risk standing there with Kylo and no one else. Not that he thinks having people there is going to stop anyone happening. If Ren’s little performance earlier was anything to go by.

He walks in slightly in front of Phasma and waits till everyone else has taken their seats, moving to the head of the table opposite Ren and putting his pad down with a small click and starting to request reports from his officers.

The screen on the pad lights up 20 minutes in, a red notification flashing on his screen, and he signals for the head of engineering to keep talking as he opens the message, biting down on his own tongue when he reads it’s contents and grunting in pain as the taste of blood fills his mouth.

“General, are you quite alright? Should I call for a medical droid, Sir?” Phasma asks, making to stand and move forward, and Hux hastily flips the pad over, grimacing at the pain in his mouth and the clatter of the screen against the table.

“Quite fine Captain. Do continue with your report…” He hears the slight slur in his voice as his tongue swells slightly and reaches out a slightly trembling hand to turn the data pad back over, just to make sure he didn’t misread the message. He looks back up across the table, eyes meeting the dark span of Ren’s mask and he would swear he can see the smug smile in the curved lines of silver across its front.

He looks back down at the pad and briefly closes his eyes as they read over the short sentence again.

_“My throat is 19 standard inches around, Sir.”_


End file.
